Twelve to Six
by Montana Angell
Summary: When the jocks have had enough of Santana's bitchiness they decide to take matters into their own hands infront of the whole glee club. However, after events unfold a truth that no one was expecting emerges. One-shot. Brittana, kinda. Suck at summaries.


_Hello, this is usually the part where i say something witty and sarcastic, well sorry, it's late and Bones is about to start. Just a one-shot to get me back into writing._

_Disclaimer: I think you know where i'm going with this. No, i don't own glee or anything mentioned that you recognise._

**Twelve to Six**

"Hey, Karofsky! Move your fat ass!" Santana barged her way through the crowd of jocks.

"What's your problem Lopez?" He bravely yelled after the fuming Cheerio. She stopped, spun on her heels and charged her way toward the meat head.

"Here's how things work around here. You, you're my bitch Karofsky, you don't yell at me,i yell at you! Now get your ugly face outta here." Santana stood inches from his quivering figure.

"Y-you don't scare me." He faultered. Santana raised a hand and slowly moved it toward him, one finger outstretched, she got to about a centimetre away from his jacket before he squirmed and ran off.

"Jerk." She muttered under her breath before spinning around again and storming back off in the direction in which she was heading.

"One, two a one two three four..." Mr Schue counted the glee club in.

CRASH

"Santana?" All the music stopped and everyone eyed the cheerleader suspiciously.

"What number are we on? Ke$ha – Take It Off?" Santana yelled at them while shuffling through her sheet music. After a minute or so she found it and spun to face the group who were still staring at her. Santana just rolled her eyes.

"_When the dark, of the night comes around that's the time that the animal comes alive looking for something wild" _Santana began, no one joined in. She just sighed and sang louder_. "__And now we lookin' like pimps, In my gold Trans-Am. Got a water bottle full of whiskey In my handbag. Got my drunk text on I'll regret it in the mornin' But tonight I don't give a, I don't give a, I don't give a..."_

Still no one joined in.

"What? Have all you idiots forgotten your words or something? I'm sure you're not all that stupid, well Puck..."

"Hey!" puck exclaimed.

"Santana, what's wrong?" Mr Schue sternly questioned. Santana rolled her eyes.

"NOTHING, is wrong with me." She threw her arms in the air. "Unless you haven't noticed, this happens to be my everyday mood."

"She has a point." Artie quipped. Tina swatted him over the head with her lyrics.

"S, what's up?" Quinn asked in a more friendly tone. Santana just shook her head.

"Q, i am TELLING you; nothing." Santana answered sincerely.

Suddenly Miss Pillsbury came running in.

"Will, um, Mr Schuester someone said they need you, like, now." She urgently spoke. Mr Schue looked at her critically before heading toward the door.

"Right i'll be five minutes, go over your lyrics." He left.

"I'ma bail, who's with me?" Puck threw his lyrics on the chair behind him.

"Hey, hey glerds!" Karofsky laughed as him and some of his football friends closed the glee room door behind them.

"What d'you want man?" Finn asked stepping to the front of the group. Azimio pushed him away.

"Dude, we want nothing to do with you so if you wanna keep that pretty face of yours i'd keep out of it. Goes for you as well Puckerman and the rest of you except Lopez." He sneered, they somehow managed to push at least half of the glee club to the opposite end of the room. Santana remained in a group that consisted of Brittany, Tina, Quinn, Artie and Mike.

"What'd you want now Jerkofsky?" Santana crossed her arms over her chest protectively. The football jocks grinned.

"Just a little revenge. All you've done is terrorize us, now it's our turn." Karofsky shot back.

"Um, hi, yeah. All you football players do is terrorize us but we don't go out and seek revenge on you." Artie stepped in.

"We weren't talking to you." Azimio snapped. Before any of the meat heads could get their hands on the kid Santana pushed his wheelchair over to the other half of the glee club, who successfully caught him before he rammed into the wall.

"Seriously Karofsky, Azimio get outta here while you still have the chance." Quinn walked up to face them placing her hands on her hips.

"Get outta my face, you're nothing to us, you're not on top anymore." Azimio challenged by stepping closer to her. Quinn smirked then whispered in his ear.

"You think so? I wonder what Sylvester will do when she finds out you messed up her head cheerio." Quinn smiled slyly as she made the jocks part by flicking her wrists. The jocks let her walk through but then closed quickly so no one else tried to escape.

"Hey Asians, clear off." One off the jocks shouted from the back.

"We would if you'd let us move." Tina snarked.

"Watch your mouth, Jackie Chan!" Azimio pointed.

"Dude, Jackie Chan's a guy." Mike furrowed his brow. Azimio looked stumped for a while until Karofsky sent two of his friends up to grab and remove the two Asians. Mike managed to wriggle his way out of his grasp and found his way over the others, whereas Tina's struggling didn't get her anywhere as she was thrown to the floor infront of Quinn and Puck.

"Hey! You don't treat chicks that way man!" Puck stepped forward as Quinn helped up the other girl who was trying to hide her face.

"Like we said before; we can't really tell the difference." Karofsky shrugged silently telling Puck to back off or else.

"Right, you need to go blondie." Karofsky sighed and waved half heartedly toward the larger group of glee kids, signalling the place where she needed to go. Brittany looked down then back up.

"Um, i don't want to." She said in that dumbfound voice. Santana turned to look at her.

"B, just go." She shook her head toward her friend. Brittany closed her eyes a little then shook her head adamantly. Santana looked back to the jocks.

"Look, if she doesn't want to move, she's not going to and Mr Schue's gonna be back any second just leave while you still can." Santana said exhausted from all the arguing. A sudden anger burst from Karofsky caused him to charge forward and push Santana back, landing her on the floor. After that all that could be heard was a huge gasp from the rest of the glee club. Puck even laughed a little.

"Dude, you've just dropped yourself in it."

"Dude, there's six of us and one of her, oh, and not forgetting her little retarded friend." Karofsky smirked. Puck's smirking stopped.

"What did you just call her?" Quinn's voice searing with anger. Then like a flash Santana jumped up and palmed Karofsky's nose causing him to scream in pain and stumble to the wall, blood dripping from his nose. But as she fumed two footballers grabbed each of her arms as Azimio punched her stomach. The glee club then realised something there was by far way more of them than there was of the jocks.

Quinn grabbed the handle bars of Artie's wheelchair and started sprinting toward Azimio.

"Hey douche!" She yelled just as she rammed into him. He was sent flailing to the ground grasping his leg in pain. There was just four left.

Puck and Finn took out one by simply throwing him out of the room.

Tina, Mercedes and Rachel attacked the one that had thrown Tina onto the floor and he was now running for his life.

Mike, Sam and Kurt had gingerly begun harassing the third, with Kurt throwing fashion tips his way while Sam and Mike played throw the jock to each other.

The last was taken out by the least likely of people; Brittany. She'd walked up, smiled at him then with two fingers poker his eyes. He howled and ran toward, what he thought was the door, which was actually the piano. Azimio and Karofsky were left clutching certain parts of their body as Santana was doubled over on her knees. Puck put his foot on Azimio while Sam and Finn held Karofsky in place.

"Next time you try to attack Santana or any one of us, remember that you'll get it back but twelve times worse." Rachel stood in her diva pose just as Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury came running back in.

"Guys what happened we saw these jocks running from here and..." Was as far as Mr Schue got before taking in the scene infront of him. "What the hell happened in here?" Mr Schue questioned as he dragged Finn and Sam away from Karofsky.

"She started it!" Karofsky leapt up and pointed at the crumpled Santana.

"Yeah!" Azimio wriggled from Puck's foot's hold and stood next to Karofsky.

"No, you jerks came in here and started on Santana!" Quinn stood infront of the two boys again.

"Quinn, stop it." Mr Schue shook his head, they continued to argue until Quinn and Mercedes got to a point where it was life or death so they booted out the two jocks. Everyone remained in their position for a while until a quiet "shhhhhhhh" and humming sound filled their ears.

Brittany sat on the floor humming and hugging the latina while she quietly cried into Brittany's shoulder.

This was very un-Santana like.

"You're not a retard B, you know that right?" She whispered, looking up to the bubbly blonde's face.

"I know, i'm just...stupid." She did a quick smile before the brunette pulled away from her and wiped her eyes harshly.

"No you're not, don't listen to them!" She tried to stand.

"But S..." Brittany stood to try and stabilize her friend but Santana shrugged her off.

"Santana, do you need to go the hospital?" Mr Schue placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Do i look like i need to go the freaking hospital? NO! What I need is for you to leave me alone!" With that Santana began limping to the door.

"I know i'm not stupid." Brittany called just as she was about to leave. The whole glee club looked to her like she'd just grown two heads. Santana turned too, tears still in her eyes.

"I know the square root of 9 is 3 and what words like sarcastic mean and that recipe's aren't confusing. I know some Spanish and Italian; i'm not stupid or ditzy or any of those things. I just want you to think that i am." Brittany looked down then back up. The glee club looked like they needed their jaws scraped off the floor and Santana had a soft look on her face that also consisted of a little confusion.

"I-I'm confused, what?" Santana shook her head trying to figure everything out.

"I'm not dumb." Brittany laughed. "I'm not clueless." Brittany sighed and walked over to Santana and held her hand.

"Then why..." Santana began but Brittany stopped her.

"Because you wouldn't have me any other way. You want someone to protect and to get jealous over. You want the blonde ditzy me because she's easier to keep hold of. If I'd been me from the beginning, we would've been equal and you need someone who'll always come back to you because you push people away and you know it." Brittany spoke with a higher intelligence than anyone ever thought was capable in Brittany's instance.

"No, that's not true..." Santana stammered.

"It is and you know it. You wouldn't love me if i wasn't 'me'." Brittany smiled. Santana's smile faltered; Brittany saw this.

"I'm a heartless bitch." She whispered with disgust in her voice. Brittany frowned. "But if i had to choose over anyone in the world, anyone at all, i'd choose you in a heartbeat. I'd choose smart you or dumb you, pretty you, sexy you, sad you, morning you or just you. It's always you." Santana's voice wavered as she spoke.

"¿Usted sabía que los delfínes son apenas tiburones gay?" Brittany tilted her head to the side in her ditzy fashion.

"Te amo B."

_Annnnnnd that's it. I know quite weird right? I just love me some Brittana, it makes me so happy __So i don't really understand what the point of this story was but i just HAD to start writing again, i got depressed (sing!) Anyway, review and tell me how bad i've gotten with my writing skills :P_

_Brittany says – "Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?"  
Santana says – "I love you B." (As if it wasn't obvious enough :P)_

_3_


End file.
